daddy's little girl
by pantherxii
Summary: Takes place after the good ending, a stranger visits Aya's clinic to find out the same curse is happening for some reason.


Takes place after the good ending at least a week after the good ending.

A guy with dark blonde almost brown messy hair that goes to the middle of his neck wearing a white ruffle shirt, black pants and a black trench coat along with a fedora is near the clinic where Maria and Aya works at. The guy walks into the clinic with Aya noticing him. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Aya asks "yeah I'm looking for a Aya." The guy answers "that's me what is it?" Aya asks "I got you a letter from a friend of yours both to be accurate." The guy answers while handing Aya a letter which she opens to read:

Dear Aya,

It's been a while since we talked I am ok I've been traveling more these days and if you're reading this then Pantherxii another friend of mine has given this letter to you. You're probably wandering about Pantherxii, he was brothers with the spirit that helped with fighting your father. I found him after his brother was taken, I took Pantherxii under my protection before your father could come back for him. I sent Pantherxii ahead to keep an eye on you while I'm on my way to see you in person.

Aya read the last four words sincerely your friend Ogre, Aya smiles happy that he's ok then looks up from the letter to look at Pantherxii. "So your name is Pantherxii?" Aya asks "yes that's my name." Pantherxii answers while Maria comes out of the room she was in to see Pantherxii so Aya explains on what happened. "Nice to meet you." Maria says then politely shakes hands with Pantherxii which smiles thinking of the two and about the events he was told about by ogre at least that was the name he went by to Pantherxii. "So Pantherxii are you good at anything?" Maria asks "yeah, I'm good at fixing things and inventing." Pantherxii answers with Maria smiling knowing that her and Pantherxii might get to know each other better. Maria is outside with Pantherxii explaining on what her and Aya does with every patient that comes Aya usually kills them to put them out of their misery and how she hopes Pantherxii might be able to stop her before she might become like her father. "And you trust me with this burden?" Pantherxii asks "yeah I do actually." Maria answers then smiles at Pantherxii which blushes slightly since they were near the same age and remembered the high school he worked at along with all the people he called friends.

A month later no letters from ogre came but they build a slight huge building for Pantherxii to feel at home with Pantherxii building it alone while filling the walls with portraits he got from the private high school he worked at. Pantherxii is in his room listening closely to hear faint screams like if the screams happened months ago then he looks up to see Maria concerned about him. "You've been quiet since the whole time you've been here so are you okay?" Maria asks "no my younger friend John came here and he got sick so I drove him to your guys' clinic but he never came back." Pantherxii explains "ah, john I remember the kid he had cancer a tumor, it was in his wrist and we took it out but it was too late." Maria says while sitting next to Pantherxii on his bed making him a little more happy. Pantherxii smiles at Maria but stops when they both hear Aya scream so the two runs out of the room to see Aya being chased by two human like people with light grey skin. "Not again." Pantherxii says before walking toward the two people while pulling out a pocket knife and stabs the two people a few times until they die making the two drop down. "What did you mean again?" Maria asks "back at the high school I worked at and something similar happened by a curse." Pantherxii answers while leading them down a hall to see out of a window, the clinic is filled with people that look like the same as the two that Pantherxii killed. "There they are again." Pantherxii says then hears chuckling from a closet so Pantherxii sends the two ahead and walks over to the closet with his hand on it the doorknob. "John is that you?" Pantherxii asks "maybe." A voice from inside the closet answers. "I swear if you were staring at either of them I will kill you!" Pantherxii yells and opens the closet door to see a 17 year old with pale skin, black eyes bein 5.7 feet tall wearing glasses, a white shirt, a red prep school jacket with the letters P and H in gold with the p on top of the H on the left side along with red pants is standing in the closet with a slight nose bleed. "You pervert." Pantherxii says before smacking the guy in the face making him wipe the blood from his nose while nodding in pain. "Why do you have to do that john?" Pantherxii asks "it's a habit." John answers while his glasses start to fall off his face so he pushes them back on with his right hand to show stitches from his wrist to the middle of his palm. "That's where the tumor was right?" Pantherxii asks "yes but I don't remember what happened after it was pulled out." John answers with Pantherxii feeling sad for his friend since he doesn't remember what happened so he helps John out of the room and goes to follow the other two to find the door locked for some odd reason. "Come on lets go the other way." Pantherxii commands and goes through the other way to see some blood on the floor along with a dead body holding a knife. "Are you ready for anything again?" John asks "I always am." Pantherxii says while walking forward to open the door to see the entrance of the building to see a guy wearing a similar outfit to john wearing a black shirt with a red M on it along with black hair is entering the building. "Its Mark." John whispers while the two walks down to talk to Mark which looks at the two semi scared. "What are you doing here Mark?" Pantherxii asks "well you see I don't remember but I woke up just outside of this place and the clinic next door." Mark answers while Pantherxii explains what he saw while meeting John and whispers to Mark not to mention John dying at all so Mark nods still scared so the three heads through a door near the stairs.

Hope you guys liked this, I really wanted to do a mad father so don't forget to review and send me any ideas you have.


End file.
